1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting module comprising a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, automotive lighting devices have been known in which many semiconductor light sources are arranged in a matrix pattern such that any light distribution can be achieved by selectively turning on the semiconductor light sources at specific sites.
In such a lighting device, however, when part of the semiconductor light sources are turned off in order to achieve a desired light distribution, there is the possibility that the light emitted by the semiconductor light source, which is being turned on adjacent to the semiconductor light source that has been turned off, may enter the area to which light is not originally to be emitted corresponding to the turned-off semiconductor light source. Accordingly, the light entering the area becomes glare for a target present in the area to which light is not originally to be emitted.